Electrifying Ash
by TheBlueFlygon
Summary: Ash is told that he will never be champion; his friends and Pokemon agree. So Ash and Pikachu go out to prove them wrong by taking the Elite 4 Challenge. Elesa is starting new, how will it go? ElesaxAsh
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Uh.. hi? This is my first story. It's RaimeiShipping (Ash x Elesa)**

**Ash decides to take the Kanto/Johto Elite 4 Challenge before he leaves for Unova. His friends laugh and doubt him; so does his pokemon~ except Pikachu. He leaves, and attempts to do what others could not.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Ash walked off the boat from Sinnoh that was in Vermilion City. He trained in Sinnoh while his friends went off to their respective home towns. He walked off in the direction of Pallet and eventually got lost in thought.

"Hey guys!" were Ash's first words as he walked into his house in Pallet Town. Several replies came;

"Mime Mime!" cried Mr Mime,

"Honey, your home!" chirped his mother.

"Ashy boy." Gary casually smirked as he talked.

"Ash!" All of his friends cried. Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn were all there.

"Dawn? How are you here?" He asked, confused. Dawn had gone to Twinleaf town after the Sinnoh league.

" I caught an Abra and teleported!" She shrieked.

"Oh, that's cool." He replied. "But can we have lunch now? I'm starving!"

"Of course. Lunch is served." His mother laughed pointing to the dinner table next to her, which was loaded with all sorts of food, pizza, pasta, chicken nuggets, beef, lamb, pork, burgers, fish, and so many others.

* * *

After lunch, Ash headed over to Professor Samuel Oak's Laboratory and Pokemon Ranch, or better known as Prof.'s Oaks Lab. He went to see all of his Pokemon family with Max and Misty.

"Ah Ash," Professor Oak called. "I'm guessing you want a new region to go to, hmm. I have just the place for you. Unova. It's filled with Pokemon never seen before in any of the 4 regions."

"Actually... I was thinking about doing the Kanto and Johto Elite 4 challenge."

"Ash, you haven't won a league before, how do you expect to go up against the strongest in the world?" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah Ash, don't be stupid!" Max shouted. His Pokemon cried in agreement. Pikachu shouted back in anger.

"So you guys don't think I can do it?"

"Of course not!" They screamed.

"I will prove you wrong." He said with a quiet voice. "Professor, what are the rules to challenge the Elite 4?"

"Well. You must have completed in three leagues, you must specialize in one type unless you challenge Cynthia or Alder, the champions of Sinnoh and Unova. You can use any Pokemon that you captured , or traded legally. No invincible Pokemon, such as the illegal Skill swap Shedninja Spiritomb move. That's about it."

"Well, seeing as my other Pokemon don't believe me, and my friends think I'm stupid, so I'm off to capture some more electric Pokemon and train." As soon as he finished his sentence, Max and Misty were silent and all his Pokemon suddenly had an aura of sadness. Wait, aura? how had he knew that? He shrugged it off. "Any of my friends that want my Pokemon can take them." He told the Professor. Then He left.

* * *

**Okay, end of the prologue. I will update either tomorrow, or on the weekend. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. I will be giving Ash a Lucario, using an idea from the games. If you can guess then I'll give you a shout out. One clue- it's linked to the azure flute. Also, the skill swap Shedninja Spiritomb is a little glitch on D/P/P, if you go into a double battle and use skill swap on Shedninja, switch shedninja out into a Spiritomb, and use skill swap again you will get an invincible Spiritomb, because it has no weaknesses and the ability wonder guard.**

**See you next chapter, **

** TheBlueFlygon**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about Ash's feelings, May's, Brock's and Dawn's reactions, and Ash and his new attire.**

* * *

Ash, was sitting by an oak tree, just outside of Pallet, in the hot sun. Pikachu was sitting on his lap, squeaking in delight as he was being scratched like a cat- strange for the Mouse Pokemon, hmm?  
"I did it again, didn't I Pikachu?" Ash talked like he was remembering an old memory.  
"Pika?" asked Pikachu, confused about what Ash was talking about.  
"I ran into that argument. Lance won his first Pokemon championship when he was 12. I'm 15, 16 next month. July 13th, that's my birthday." Ash said in a dim, just audible tone. Pikachu only heard him because of his sensitive ears. "I didn't think about my  
other friends opinions. Just the two that are most critical about Pokemon training. I didn't even say goodbye to my mom. But I have been too reliant on my friends, whenever I go on a journey I always have Brock cooking and a sparring  
partner." His tone was slowly getting more confident. He stopped scratching Pikachu and put him in his rightful place, his shoulder. He slowly stood. "Hear me, Pallet Town!" He started to shout. Pikachu dimly remembered this speech from  
when got attacked by spearows 5 years ago. "I am Ash Ketchum, and I am going to be a Pokemon Master! And a couple of obnoxious kids aren't going to stop me!" By the end of his sentence he was roaring like a luxray who just got bit by a rattata.  
He sat back down and contemplated what he was going to do.

"Every time I start a new journey, I have a new outfit. This journey is no different. Lets head to the Celadon Department Store." and with that, they left.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Brock, May and Dawn all screamed. They were in the garden because Misty and Max had been too scared to tell Mrs Ketchum, who was currently in the kitchen baking cookies for Ash, not aware that he'd never eat them.  
"Well, uh yeah," Misty began, "But we just didn't want to see him get demolished by the Elite 4!"  
"Really? You know how hard Ash would take his training just to get a chance to battle Lorelei! You guys were being way too critical of him. You underestimated his battling skills. He was the first person to defeat the Battle Frontier. In his first league he was in the top 16. In Sinnoh he came top 4. He beat Paul, who's always been stronger than him. Not too mention he'd have many more Pokemon. If he had trained any of his teams for 4 regions he would of won by Hoenn. You know he doesn't take well to criticism. He's so headstrong, screaming that he couldn't do it would just encourage him!" Brock said, being a few years older than any of his friends. When he was Pewter City gym leader, he would constantly get beat as being the first gym leader meant you weren't allowed to use any strong Pokemon. Even though Brock was a nice guy, if you saw into his mind a couple years ago, you'd have no idea how many times he wanted to stick his onix on a cocky rookie with a rattata who was going for an easy win. He'd have to use a level 12 geodude, which was literally a rock. He'd still win of course, a level 4 rattata wasn't going to do anything. But Brock would get annoyed. There was only a few trainers that do something different. Squirtle, bulbasaur, charmander, caterpie, pidgey,

rattata. Those were so common. The only 3 trainers that he really remembered was a small kid with a machop, and a larger kid with fiery red hair and a dratini, and Ash. The first two, his father had battled before he left. Who would've ever guessed that these two were Bruno and Lance; some of the strongest Pokemon trainers in the world. _'Everyone has to start somewhere.'_ Brock thought to himself. But Ash- he was the first, and only trainer to beat his onix, who had just got cleared for battle by the league, with a pikachu that only knew thundershock and thunderbolt. _'Good Times' _Brock remembered the Kanto league as well, there was only one bad memory. Ash deserved to be in top 8, if only his Charizard just listened.

"...He's a great Pokemon trainer! You guys are idiots! Arceus! Mew! Any other damn legendary! You guys have known him for almost 5 years!" May finished. While Brock was came out of his thought space, he looked at his watch and realized that May and Dawn had been shouting at Misty and Max for the last 10 minutes.

"Okay guys," Brock started. "But now we have a real problem." everyone just gave him a confused look. He noticed this and then gave a small chuckle. "Who's known Ash longer than any of us?" again, all he got was confused looks. He sighed. "Who's gonna tell Mrs Ketchum?" Everybody elses eyes widened at the horror of the action.

* * *

"No, it's ugly."  
"I don't wear skinny jeans."  
"Bowler hats are for pot heads."  
"I train electric types. You expect me to wear flames?"  
"Bubbles?"  
"Leaves?"

By this time, Pikachu was quite annoyed. They had been looking for an outfit for over an hour. Ash kept making excuses not to wear something. Pikachu just did whatever he usually does in a situation like this. "Pika..CHU!" it was only a thunder shock, but it was enough to make Ash stumble backwards into the rack of clothing, bringing down an outfit with him. He stood back up and was about to put it back until he saw it. His eyes widened. "This... is perfect. Pikachu, your a genius."

After Ash finished putting it on he looked in the mirror. He had a Black cap with a blue thunderbolt in the middle. A Black shirt, which clung to him tightly like a thermal. A blue jacket with yellow trimmings, and when you zipped it up the two halves of a thunderbolt on either side became one. Black jeans, with a gothic chain hanging off the side. And finally the greatest shoe trend in Pokemon history. Scientists realized that you can harness the power of Pokemon abilities. Currently there were only 3, you had Flareon's Flash fire, in burning heat or when hit by a fire attack you'd get a small steroid, just a small amount to boost your arm muscles. You had a Vaporeon's Water Abosrb, if you get wet or get his by a water attack,you'd also get a steroid that was equivalent to a short nap to keep you on the road, and finally Jolteon's Volt Absorb, in a storm, or when you'd get his by an electric attack, you'd get a speed boost from that steroid. Ash was currently wearing Jolteon's Volt Absorb trainers. They were yellow, with thunderbolts randomly spiking out. There was a small jolteon at the tip as well. There was also pictures of the 4 most famous electric Pokemon in the world.

Lt. Surges Raichu, Wattsons Manetric, Volkners Electivire, and one that Ash hadn't seen before. He asked the shop assistant who it was. "Oh, that's Elesas Tynamo. Elesa is a gym leader and supermodel in Unova." and with that, she left. _'Unova, hmm. I remember Professor Oak saying something about that Region.'  
_He turned to the furry ball of fluff that he called his best friend. "Pikachu, what do you think?"  
A happy 'pika' was good enough for him. He walked to the cashiers table and then realized something. "What am I going to use to pay? Brock always bought everything for us." A small boy, who could have been Max's twin, but instead he was wearing an orange shirt, over heard him.  
"You are a trainer, right?" asked the small kid, which Ash mentally nicknamed Max2.  
"Yes, but I used to travel in a group,and my friend used to pay for everything." he answered.  
"Well your Pokedex should gather all the money you win and lose from battles, league winnings, side jobs and in the casinos around the region." Max2 said in a very Maxish voice.  
"Oh, thanks. By the way, I never got your name?" Ash said.  
"It's Mac. M-A-C. And your Ash Ketchum. I watched you in the Sinnoh League. You were the only person to beat Tobias' Darkrai, and the only person to beat his Latios. Apart from Cynthia. She beat his Latios and Darkrai, with her Spiritomb and Roserade. I couldn't believe what his last 4 Pokemon were though." Arceus. This kid had a name that sounded like Max, and talked like him!  
"Wait, I never saw that battle. What was his last 4 Pokemon?" Ash said, intrigued.  
"4 Magikarp. He thought his Latios and Darkrai were strong enough to beat any Pokemon. Later that day somebody found him absing his Pokemon. Turns out he caught them illegally, and was actually an Admin in Team Galactic that had nothing to do after they disbanded. Latios and Darkrai were both released. End of."  
"Wow. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Mac."  
"You too Ash."

"That'll be 78 Poke, please." The cashier said, obviously bored.  
(A.N: As far as I know, Poke was the only type of money used in the games. Therefore, it shall be the currency of £1=1P/Poke)

"Um, okay." Ash took out his pokedex and found his trainer card page. "Uh.. lets see.. Oh my Mew!" He suddenly shouted. After battling for the last 5 years, placing high in leagues, and catching several Pokemon hunters and thieves and not touching his bank account, it meant that Ash was LOADED. His pokedex put it in 7 Figures, and 7 different bank accounts.

National Bank Of Kanto; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999- First Acquired for taking the Indigo Conference Challenge

National Bank Of Kanto; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999- First Acquired for taking the Battle Frontier Challenge

National Bank Of The Orange Archipelago; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999-First required for taking the Orange Islands Challenge

National Bank Of Johto; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999- First required for taking the Silver Conference Challenge

National Bank Of Hoenn; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999- First required for taking the Ever Grande Conference Challenge

National Bank Of Sinnoh; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Set Up by Legal Guardian. Balance: 9'999'999- First required for taking the Lily of the Valley Conference Challenge

National Bank Of Kanto; Owner: Ash Ketchum; Inherited, Blood Relative. Balance: Infinite- Inherited from Pokemon Master Red, who is missing, presumed dead.

He handed her his pokedex. "Take it out of the first one. The Indigo Conference challenge. Also.. give me that cloak." He pointed to a long blue cape with a triangle hood with a lightning bolt on it (Imagine Ezios cape from AC3). He said feeling like a millionaire, which in fairness was true. He decided not to let it go to his head. He had always lived in a small town in a small house. But that last Bank account.. Pokemon Master was the title they gave to the Champions, but the catch was that you had to have all the Pokedex data of all the regions, including legends. There was only one Pokemon master ever, Master Red. He was the Champion of Kanto. He never spoke and when he did he said things like 'Yes.' 'No.' 'Okay.'  
The only time he was heard speak a sentence was just a few words. "I'm going to train on Mt Silver for an indefinite amount of time." that was 10 years ago. There was no other Pokemon Master since then, all though it was said that Cynthia was close, but she couldn't find a few legends. Ash was one fourth of the way there. He had to go to Unova, gather that pokedex information, and he still had to become champion. '_But.. Blood Relative?' Ash thought. 'I can't ask mom though. I promised not to go back to Pallet until I was Champion."_

He was brought back to the real world by the cashier. "Thank you, sir. Please come again." she said handing him his pokedex with a much more lively tone, also noticing the last bank account. "Thanks." Ash mumbled. in deep thought.  
'_Master. Saffron...Silph... masters only.. hmm...'_

* * *

Ash knew where he had to go. He had to go to Silph Co. As he started walking in the direction of Saffron, he put on the cloak. He didn't want to be seen by one of his friends that would convince him to go back. He felt something tap him on the knee. He froze. Pikachu was on his shoulder, so what else could it be? He looked down slowly to find an extremely beat up eevee with an Usaring behind it. What was worse is the trainer behind it. "Good Job, Ursaring. Wow. You've come far in training. I guess Ash was right. Being kind pays off eventually." Ash just smirked. He took off his hood and he began to treat the eevee with a full restore and picked it up. He looked at Paul straight into his wide eyes. "Damn. Wish I could've recorded that." Ash joked. "Here, catch the eevee. You beat it. But next time try to tone it down. This is a level 20 eevee and that's a level 50 ursaring. You could've killed it."  
Paul eyed Ash. "Why are you wearing that?" Ash just quickly explained the situation.  
"So are you going to catch this eevee or not?"  
"You can have it. Consider it an apology to the way I acted in Sinnoh. Oh, it looks like you don't have any pokeballs. Take this." Paul handed Ash a master ball.

Ash looked at it, his eyes bugging out. "Where did you get this?"  
"I raided a Team Galactic base. Found it There. It was the only one there."  
"Thank you Paul, I appreciate it."  
"Your welcome Ash." And with that he walked away.

"Eevee, I need to tell you something." Ash said. "I only train electric type Pokemon. Like Pikachu. Here are your evolutions." Pulling out a card that contained every single 'eeveelution'. "Which one do you like the most?" He asked. Eevee immdieately pointed to the Jolteon.

"Okay then. Eevee, welcome to the family."

* * *

**Okay, done. Mac and Paul are not going to be companions but will make regular appearances. He caught an Eevee, with a master ball, which is the only pokeball he will be using from now on. If I'm not mistaken then the only place you could get the masterball in Kanto is Silph co. Also, I know Paul got his from Team Rocket, but think like he was raiding the team aqua/magma base or something. Red is a relative of Ash's. Strange, hmmm?**

**There is one more thing that I'd like to address. I try to take every review to heart, so feel free to correct my grammar or any mistakes that I've made. But if it's a review like:**

"omg ash wood neva abndon his pokemon dumass this story is stupid i hate it"

**Then with my kindest regards, Fuck you and get the fuck out. I hate being like this, but this is _my_ story, okay? Any plot twists or OOC acting has a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Anyway, See you next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, third chapter here. I actually wrote this chapter twice, the first time I wrote, I left to get some food and I found out that my computer had restarted without me saving, the second time we had a power cut because of all the snow (I live in Wales). Well there is some more progression into the story. I just wanted to make this clear; (SPOILER ALERT) Ash will catch every electric type Pokemon, plus a special Lucario. (SPOILER ALERT OVER)  
Also, I will only be updating on weekends** or** Fridays, if I don't update then don't assume that I'm giving up on the story; I will tell you if I am. Anyway, on with it.**

* * *

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu were currently standing right outside the Silph Co. building in Saffron.  
"This is one of the biggest buildings I've ever seen. And thats saying something."  
"Pi pika pikapi pikachu." Pikachu was just marveling at the site of it.  
"I wish I could understand you, Pikachu."  
"That won't be a problem anymore, Ash!" Ash turned around to see Max2. Uhh.. Mac.  
"Hi Mac! What do you mean?" while saying that, his expression on his face changed from happy to confused in a matter of seconds.  
"My dad is the owner of this company. My full name is Mac Silph (A.N I don't know who actually owns it, I'm just _assuming that his _name is Mr Silph)."  
"Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything." Ash commented, slightly confused.  
"They have been developing a certain device. Please come with me." with that, they entered the building and made their way to the elevator, only to see that Mac had a golden card that let him press a new button that came out of the opposite wall.  
"This takes us straight to dads office. My sister should be there too, with our one of our closest friends, who is also sometimes my baby sitter."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."

When the doors opened, they came to an office that was probably bigger than Ash's house. '_Oh shit.' _Ash silently thought.  
"Mac? Is that you?" A very grown up voice came from around the corner.  
"Yes dad! I brought with me a strong trainer as well!" Mac shouted back.  
They walked around the corner to see a very frightening suprise for Ash. "May and Brock?" Ash said aloud.  
"Oh no. I see what you mean though, a lot of people compare me to her and him to to the famous breeder. I'm June; and this is Brady." said the person who looked _exactly _like May but with a blue and white outfit instead of red and black.  
"Hey, is Miranda and Green here?" questioned Brady, who looked exactly like Brock but with clothing that was purple and yellow. The elevator dinged exactly when he finished talking. A Misty with red clothing and a Gary with a green shirt came out of it.  
"Misty? Gary? What the hell is going on?" He brought out a picture from his back pack that was taken on the day of his coming from Sinnoh. In the picture was Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock, Dawn, May and Max.  
"Oh no," Miranda repeated. "We are different people. Actually, Delilah (Pronounced Dee-lie-la, unlike Ash's mom, who is called Dee-lee-uh) here?"  
"I'm here." The voice was soon followed by a Dawn wearing white and yellow.  
"What the..." Ash trailed off "This is really weird."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly." Delilah called. "I'm Delilah, also the one you name me as Dawn, and I'm a co-ordinater."

"I'm Miranda, a fire type gym leader. Who's Misty? I'm inheriting Blaine's gym, I'm his niece."

"I'm July, not May, and I'm also a co-ordinater. "

"I'm Brady, please do not confuse me with Brock, I'm a Pokemon breeder."

"I'm Mac, the cooler version of Max, I'm going to be the President of Silph Co!"

"I'm Green, a Pokemon Researcher."  
"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Ash. "How is this all possible?"  
"On the off chance of probably 0.00000000013% there might be two people with the exact genetic make-up. We must have gotten lucky." Everybody turned to see a man around 35 years of age sitting behind the desk. "I'm Mr Blue Silph by the way." he smiled as he introduced himself.  
"Hello sir." Ash said with a respective tone.  
"Pika!" Pikachu had been silent this whole entire time. He leapt off Ash's shoulder and into Blue's arms, snuggling up to him.  
"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Blue's face was completly serous.  
"Yes sir. Actually I came to this building to ask about a certain blood relative of mine who I found out about by an inherited bank account. Do you know Red Ketchum?"  
Everybody in the room froze up at that. Blue decided to break the silence. "Yes. I see him almost every June. Your father is a great man."  
"Wait...father? And he's still alive?"  
"Yes. Pokemon Master Red is a great man, but not a great father. He left you and your mother each one of his 'Master' bank accounts. He is still a bastard though, beat me in battling every single time. The only Pokemon he had were a Pikachu, Lapras, Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard and a Snorlax."  
"It's June right now. why aren't you there with him?"  
"I only see him for a week, which was last week. Your father decided to catch the original 151 excluding legendaries and the ones he had, and just train them all up. That was pretty easy to catch them all though, he had _at least _300 master balls. Actually, you inherit his right to take as many Master balls as you like. Here," he handed him a golden chain necklace with instead of a jewel there was a solid gold Poke ball. "Show this to the clerk in any PokeMart in the world, they'll know what to do.

"Woah... thank you."  
"Next year I'll promise you that I'll take you to Mt Silver to meet him. Don't try to go up there yourself, you'll get hyper beamed off if you don't have his permission. Also, your Pikachu is your fathers Pikachu's son. That was his last gift to you. This Pikachu hatched into a Pichu right as I was taking it to Professor Oaks Lab, the month before you started your journey. Your father did the exact same thing as you; slept in and forgot all about it. This Pikachu is the only Pikachu ever known to evolve in that short of a time. Don't you ever think that he didn't love you. He had to leave, to train and to complete his Pokemon journey."  
"A Pokemon trainers job is never over until they say it's over." Ash said, remembering something his mother had said to him before he left with Pikachu.  
"That's exactly what Red told your mom before he left. He also asked me to ask you what your dream was?"  
"It was originally to be a Pokemon Master, and catch all the Pokemon in the world. Now it's to be an Electric type Champion, and with that I'll get the Pokedex info and get the title that I earned, not one I inherited. One more thing, Mac said he could help me understand my Pokemon better?"  
"Of course. Here is the Pokemon translator 2.0. We are not releasing this to the public though. It is only for trainers that have been hand picked by our group. Here is the headset you wear." He handed Ash what seemed to be a business mans blue tooth phone set that clipped on to his ear.  
"Try it Ash." Green said.  
"We don't get to..." whined Delilah.  
"Um.. Okay. Pikachu tell me what your favorite type of berry is."  
(Pokemon Speech will be in **bold)  
"Pecha. I hate cheri."  
**Everybody looked at Ash. "You like pecha but hate cheri."  
**"Yep!" **Pikachu said in a tone that said yes and leaped from Blue's arms back into Ash's.  
"Thank you guys... For everything." Ash said in a grateful and respective tone.

* * *

"One two three four I declare a thumb war!" Misty and Max shouted at the same time. Max unfortunately lost.  
"Damn."  
"Okay, Misty, Max, go tell Mrs Ketchum what you just did." Brock said in a fartherly voice.  
"But I won the thumb war!" whined Misty.  
"I don't give a damn, both of you are responsible for your actions."  
"...Fine." they sighed simultaneously. At that moment, Delia walked in.  
"Have any of you seen Ash?" Misty fiddled with her hair. and Max started cleaning his glasses, trying to avoid all eye contact with Mrs Ketchum. It was only when Brock stepped on Max's foot and Dawn and May started giving death glares did they both decided to man up. Mrs Ketchum was confused at why nobody was answering, her.  
"Well, Mrs Ketchum..." Misty started...

**5 MINUTES LATER**

...And he said he wasn't coming back 'till he was Kanto Champion." Max finished. Delia was taking this surprisingly well. She hadn't cried, or whimpered, she had simply sat down.  
"I guess Ash did take after his father, so energetic. I wish he could've said good bye though."  
"Ash's father?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, would you like me to show you a picture?" All of them nodded in a agreement.  
"Hey, isn't that Ash's Kanto League hat?" Misty and Brock asked.  
"Of course, his father always picked his hats. Actually, the first hat he had was the one his father wore on his journey. The only one in existence."  
"His father must have been pretty high up to have only official League Cap in the world." Max said.  
"Well what do you expect, his father was Pokemon Master Red Ketchum."

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed a little rush, I didn't feel like typing out all those letters again. It was mainly just some new friends, some information on Ash's father, and Delia. Anyway, I know ****that Gary is supposed to be Blue, but it fit better if he was green. All of the characters are supposed to be parallel to Ash's friends. They will be there to give Ash hints. I was wondering if you'd like to see an Elesa chapter next time, with no Ash, or would like me to keep building Ash's character.  
**  
**See You next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm back. Sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been really busy. Anyway, I've decided to do a short Elesa only chapter.**

* * *

**This takes place when Ash has just left Pallet.**

"Elesa! Wake up!" The blonde was in her thunderbolt PJ's, and her hair was all over the place.

"And _why _would _I _want to do that?" She then remembered that she had a fashion show, three challengers, a magazine interview and had to get her hair dyed. "Fine fine, I'm up."

The day went by pretty quickly. She finished her fashion show, beat the challengers, who thought they could beat her with a drilbur, did the magazine interview and now she was going to dye her hair. She turned to her mom, who she still lived with, and she decided something. "Mom, I'm moving out..."  
"Finally! Your father in gonna be HAPPY! I'll call him over from Kanto, and we'll help you pick a house or flat or suite, or-"  
"Mom! I have to do this myself. I have enough money from fashion shows and gym battles. Also, I'd rather get my hair dyed next week when I have more time."  
"Ok, Ok... Ya' know I'm gonna miss you, ever since me and your father moved to the Pokemon regions from America, after he just came back alive from the war, he was saved by a electric type Pokemon-"  
"You've told me this before. I'm gonna go see how the gym is doing." And with that she left.

* * *

She was in the gym, crying. All the lights in her private training room were off, only her tynamo using flash was illuminating the room. Even though she couldn't figure out why she was crying, She finally got it. There was never a male persona to tell her to toughen up. Because of this she became the girly-girl. Even though her parents weren't divorced, her father moved to the furthest region from here to earn money. Most males crushed on her, but they found her unapproachable, or they thought she was a attention whore. She needed a new start. She ordered her secretary in.  
"Melissa, I want a new gym built. No questions. I also want a new look. Something that makes me look classy- a fur coat. I'll make sure you make a pay raise."  
"Yes, Miss Elesa."  
She decided to look for a nice flat to live in.  
**One week later- While Ash is in Saffron**

Flat 1- Murder alley, Apartment 13.  
Elesa's reaction- "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ I will_ _ NOT GO IN!_"  
Emolgas reaction- "EMOLGA!"

Flat 2- Gold street, Flat 6.  
Elesa's reaction- "Hey, it's really nice in here. Spacious, comfortable...*Checks price* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!  
Emolgas reaction- "Emo... *sighs*

Flat 3- Zap street, Flat 99.  
Elesa's reaction- "Perfect- I want it. How much?" She asked the estate agent.  
"50 grand. Unless you can beat me in a battle. I guess I should also tell you that some electric Pokemon live here due to the high amount of electricity."  
"I don't want to battle. Here's the money." She said as she handed over 50 Grand _in cash__.  
"Why the hell are you carrying around 50 grand in Cash?!"  
_"Because I'm rich..."  
"Ok, because it was cash, here's the keys...sign here.. alright, the flat is yours. The furniture was blue and yellow, with thunderbolt wall paper.  
"Thank you. Hmm, I didn't see the bedroom - let's go!"  
"Emo!"

As they entered the biggest of two bedrooms, she was astonished by what she saw. There was a picture of every single electric type Pokemon with a eccentric blue background, a flat screen TV and a queen sized bed with yellow thunderbolts on the covers and pillow, but it was the Pokemon on the bed that suprised her.  
"Oh my... A Rotom..."

* * *

"Oh hello! I'm Rotom. Nice to meet you!" Said Rotom spoke in a British accent.  
"You speak?"  
"After living in a TV you pick it up." Elesa quickly overcame her initial shock (Lol!) .  
"Well. Uh. Hmm. I'm Elesa. I just bought this flat."  
"So we can be friends?" Rotom said really happy.  
"Of course! Also, do you like battling?" Elesa said, trying to get the rare Pokemon in a Pokeball.  
"Yes, just that I don't like being in a Pokeball..."  
"I'm an Electric type Pokemon Trainer. How about you come with me, and I'll keep you out of your Pokeball, but I'll train you and let you battle."  
"I like the idea! ZZzzz Rotom! If I do that often, then don't worry, it just comes out when I'm happy! ZZ Rotom!"  
"Okay here goes.." She pulled out a Beauty ball, that she got personally designed from Skyla's pretty wing.  
"Lets go Beauty ba-"  
"No zz way. I need something more manly. ZZzz."  
"How about this?" She pulled out a Zap ball, which looked like a normal Pokeball but had a small thunderbolt engraved on it. (Like Pikachu's starter pokeball)  
"Rotom! ZZZ Oh yeah!"  
"Alright he goes.. go Zap ball!" As soon as he was caught, Rotom came out.  
"I think the proper term for me would be claustrophobic." But that fell on deaf ears as he was hugged.  
"You know, for a ghost, you strangely solid." She pulled out her Pokedex. "Okay, what moves do you have...?  
(Pokedex): This Pokemons moves are:

**Shadow Ball  
****Dark Pulse  
****Thunder  
****Thunderbolt  
****Rain dance  
Charge Beam**  
**Telekinesis**  
**Volt Switch  
Will o' Wisp**  
**Shock Wave*  
**  
*Shock wave changes with form.

"I'm too tired to move. I'm just gonna tell Mom that I'm sleeping here." She said, sending a message to her mom through the Xtranciever.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Elesa! Zzzz Wake Up!"  
"Huh?" Elesa blinked confusingly, as she did not recognize where she was. "Oh yeah, the flat."  
She went out to the Kitchen to find that a Mow was on the floor, a fridge, a washing machine, a fan and a flying microwave.  
"Hi! Bzz Elesa!"  
"Rotom? Oh, right, different forms."  
(Pokedex) When Rotom is in different forms, it replace Shockwave with:  
**Flamethrower  
Hydro Pump**  
**Icebeam**  
**Air Cutter**  
**Energy Ball**

"Hmm, okay."

* * *

**Alright, thats it. I know Rotom doesn't learn some of those rooms, but whatever.**

**See you next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, another chapter. I had to remove to reviews cause they were plain not nice. As I said in chapter 2- go fuck yourselves. I've decided to make a small rule, if you don't have an account don't flame. In fact don't do that at all. Constructive critism is different from "LOL this sucks go fuck yrslv!" alright. Another Ash chapter. I know that last chapter was a filler, and so is this, sorry. but I have to get all this INFO through or the story won't make sense. Anyway, on with it.**

* * *

Outside the Silph Building.

"So, Mr Pikachu, what should I do now?"  
**"How about some training or Pokemon hunting?"  
**"You know I'm not one for finding Pokemon. I prefer for them to find me. Thing is, I have no idea how to train Eevee, and you're way too high leveled for it." Pikachu, disappointed in Ash, Pika face-pawed.  
"You know Ash, it's not hard to ask for help from someone." Pikachu and Ash turned around to find the girl who looked like Misty, Miranda.

"Get help from anyone experienced. I'm an upcoming fire type trainer prodigy and I need help. An Elite 4 member, gym leaders, anybody more experienced. Ya know, Blue was a champion." Ash's eyes widened in shock (Electric Puns TEEHEE).  
"Until he got beat by Red. Green's running an experiment right now. He thinks there's a small psychological trigger in everybody's sub-conscious. It makes them destined for greatness. He calls it the Master Gene. Thing is, it's so delicate and pure that if you 'spoil' the mind it breaks and disappears. So most people break it early on. But he also thinks that the deeper you break it the worse it gets. That's why criminals are unsuccessful. Also, they found a ruin in unknowns a few months ago. it translates into 'The chosen line will see bird of flames, cat of mind and its son, the monster of sea, and three birds of terror.' They couldn't decipher anymore. "  
"That's gotta be pretty obvious at who those are." Ash said with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Who?" Miranda, geting angry and Ash thinking he could finish this faster than Green.  
"Ho-Oh, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno."

Miranda looked up at the sky, which was now a light blue with no clouds in sight at all. With a small pause she decided to speak again.  
"You know the League is sort of rigged now. Look at all the Elite 4 members and Champions, they come from families with huge wallets. They can get any Pokemon with their funds, breed anything. And, to be honest, they're only slightly more talented than normal trainers. They don't train their own Pokemon, they pay Pokemon coaches and Daycare companies. If you want to be a Champion Ash, do it real. Do it all yourself. Green said Red has the master gene. And he says anything can be passed on by breeding." She gave a wink and a smirk before she walked off.  
**"...What was that last thing...?"  
**"No idea. But we should take her advice and head to Vermilion City."  
**"Can we get some ketchup first? And can we get a train? I don't wanna walk."  
"**No. And you sit on my shoulder. You don't walk."  
**"...Fine."**

* * *

A Few Hours Later At Route 13

It was a hot day, the kind where the perfect commercial family would go out and have a picnic. Slight breeze in the air, shining sun, and fields stretching out on end.  
"You know Pi, I like this. Sunny Day, Perfect clean air, just me and you time. So no whining from female companions, no crazy scenario where I jump off a cliff, no Team Roc-" He was interrupted by a loud clash of Lightning and Thunder, A sudden rainstorm, three girls screaming, and a familiar motto starting in the distance.  
**"WHAT DOES A PIKACHU HAVE TO DO TO GET A BREAK!" **Ash could hear Pikachu screaming from the inside of his backpack we he crawled into after the lightning. Ash put his hood up, and ran over to the girls screaming and Team Rocket.

When Ash reached them , Team Rocket had three of the girls Pokeballs, and were already flying off a clearing. Ash swung them his back pack with Pikachu inside. He was running towards the clearing when he got struck by Lightning. He thought it was over. Until he remembered the shoes. The Jolteon Volt Absorb trainers gave him the speed boost to jump off the cliff and dolphin dive into the Meowth balloon. He remembered that they didn't know he was. And one thing was on his mind:  
**Revenge.**  
He turned to James first and gave him a left hook under the jaw, before taking his knee into his crotch, and when James bent down to protect himself Ash put his fists together before smashing him on the back of the head. He turned around to see Meowth trying to fury swipe his face, but before Meowth could reach him he got football kicked into Jessie's face. Ash spun around to face her mad expression and round house kicked her. Two members of the group were now unconscious. Meowth was barely keeping himself together. Ash turned to face him.  
"Quit Team Rocket. If I see you trying to steal somebody's Pokemon, you'll be praying for me to finish you off." Ash spat in the harshest tone he could muster. He jumped out of the balloon and back to the cliff after taking the Girls Pokeballs back. What he forgot was that the balloon was still moving away and that the Steroid had worn off.  
He missed cliff by three inches.  
He accepted the fate. He just prayed that Pikachu would be Ok.  
He landed on something soft.  
He whispered to himself. Three words. "Yep, I'm dead."  
**"Not dead, Chosen. Just really fucking lucky."  
**Ash opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was sitting on a certain yellow bird that he recognized from the Shamouti Islands. What he didn't know is that the Volt Absorb trainers were the only thing keeping him from being deep-fried.  
"Language, Zapdos!" **  
"You understand?" **Ash nodded. **"Well shit."**

They reached the top of the cliffs where they saw a crying Pikachu and three girls group hugging. They only saw Ash standing on Zapdos with his cape flying in the wind after it gave a loud skwak. Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder. Ash threw the girls their Pokeballs.  
"Who are you?" One of the girls asked in awe.  
"I.." He started "Am the Guardian of Thunder and Lightning, Ash Ketchum!" He roared. He jumped off Zapdos and picked up his backpack. "Now run to the Vermilion Pokemon center. Don't tell anybody what you saw." By the end of that sentence, the girls took off.  
"Zapdos." The mighty bird of thunder looked at him. "I want to be the ultimate Electric Pokemon Trainer. I'm asking for your assistance." He said holding one of the Master balls that he picked up earlier.  
**"I Accept." **And with that, Ash threw the Master ball.

* * *

Just Outside Vermilion City

Ash was now sitting on Zapdos with Eevee in his lap and Pikachu on his shoulder. "Zapdos, thanks for the ride. But still, did you cause that storm earlier?" _**  
"Yes. I noticed you were in danger while patrolling the area, and, well I LOVE to make an entrance."**_  
"Well let me just scan you with my Pokedex to see your moveset."  
**(Pokedex): This Pokemon's moves are:  
Thunderbolt  
Thunder  
Rain Dance  
Roost  
Ancient Power  
Zap Cannon  
Wild Charge  
Fly  
Drill Peck  
Hyper Beam**

"That's a good moveset."**  
"Thank You. I had to train myself."**  
"Alright, no need to gloat. Now, set us down over there. We don't want anybody to see us." They landed in a forest where if it wasn't for Pikachu learning flash, nobody would be able to see. Ash took in his surroundings. There were several mossy trees, and the grass was a dark lush green.  
"Zapdos, Eevee, return. I think its that way out of the forest." Ash said, pointing towards a direction.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Yeah we're lost." There was a groan from Pikachu. Then they heard a large roar.  
What most people would hear as 'Electivire!' Ash and Pikachu heard it as:  
**"You will never take me alive!" **ash and Pikachu ran over and found a large field with an floating Electivire, and two unnamed poachers and a Dugtrio and Marowak. Oh, and a lot of trees destroyed.  
"Pikachu give him a shock. Electivire, here's some help!" Pikachu gave Electivire a large thunderbolt as he turned around. The Pokemon started glowing blue and gave them a thumbs up up. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Cubone! Electivire use..." Remembering what the Pokedex said about Electivire, they know Low Kick from an early stage. "...Use Low kick!" Electivire ran up to the Dugtrio. Dugtrio's natural response was to dig underground. But when Thunderbolt Pokemon slid into the ground and managed to kick up dirt to find the Dig Pokemon, Ash decided to finish it. "Electivire, finish with Cross Chop!" As Both of the Poachers Pokemon flew towards their owners. "Now blow them away with Thunder!" As the Poachers flew away, Ash realized that the Pokemon had two blue cords instead of of the usual red. "You're shiny? That's cool. Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, And I wanna be the Ultimate Electric Type Pokemon Trainer."  
**"Let me assist you."**  
"Okay. I should probably tell you that I can understand you. Welcome to the family." He threw another Master ball. He let everyone back out.  
"This Electivire. Electivire, this is my partner pokemon Pikachu, my Eevee, Guardian of Thunder Zapdos. Welcome." After several greetings, Ash scanned Electivire with his Pokedex.  
**(Pokedex):  
Low Kick**  
**Cross Chop**  
**Fire Punch **  
**Thunder**  
**Thunderbolt**  
**Ice Punch**  
**Thunder Punch**  
**Hammer Arm**  
**Rolling Kick **  
**Feint**  
**Flamethrower**  
**Earthquake**  
**Focus Blast**

"That is a **VERY** nice moveset! You can learn a lot more too. Very versatile. I am so lucky." Ash turned around to see that Vermilion City was only a couple of miles away. "Eevee, Zapdos, Electivire, return! Now I'm off to see Lt. Surge."

A Couple Of Hours Later Outside The Vermilion City Gym

"Why can't I walk past THIS FUCKING TWO FOOT TREE! WHY CAN'T I JUST FUCKING JUMP! WHAT THE FUCK! PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL!" Pikachu Face-Pawed again before he iron tailed the tree. Nothing happened. The tree was unscathed.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
**"Ash, you need to use cut." Ash looked to the right to find the 6 foot 7 inch monster. He was wearing Army combat tracksuits and a a Wife beater shirt. His Yello hair stuck up like he had been fried.  
"Oh, Lt Surge. I came to ask you something."  
"Go ahead."  
"Would you train me? I want to be an Electric Type Pokemon Champion."  
"How many Electric type Pokemon you got, Kid?"  
"Three and an Eevee." Lt. Surge laughed at that.  
"That's a baby amount. I'll train you after you catch every Pokemon in the Kanto and Johto regions.  
"Then that's my short term goal. I'll be back."  
"I expect you to kid."

* * *

**Done. Yeah Yeah I know Another filler but still.**  
**  
See you next Chapter,**

**The Blue Flygon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I've decided to do a Valentines chapter. Ash and Elesa meet each other, as well as Ash getting 5  
more Pokemon.**

* * *

**At The Kanto Power Plant.**

"Thanks for taking me here Zapdos, I really appreciate it."  
**"Shut up and catch Pokemon. Ai ay ay..."  
**"That reminds me? Are you and your brothers Spanish?"  
**"What the hell?! Of course not! Where'd you get that from?!" **Pikachu face pawed at Ash just calling a Legendary bird Spanish.  
Ash took in where they were. It was cold, and damp. The walls gleamed in a metallic shine- the ones that were cleaned, anyway.

"Well, you always say things like 'Ay ay ay' and the end of your names are Uno, Dos, Tres! Artic**uno**, Zap**dos**, Mol**tres**!"  
**"Ash, just becuse they speak like a Mexican, act like they've eaten at Taco Bell ****_way_** **too much, and have probably the only three words that almost everyone in the world would identify as Spanish, does not mean they're Spanish!" **Pikachu said trying to defend Zapdos.  
**"What was that about acting like I've eaten Taco bell?!" **Pikachu quickly ran away. **"Come back here! Are you a man, or a mouse?!"  
"Mouse, if you haven't noticed!"  
**Zapdos started to chase Pikachu around, until it got it in a straight line and built up a Wild Charge.  
**"SKAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW-" **It was interrupted as Pikachu took a sharp turn at the last second, causing Zapdos to slam into a wall.

**CRASH BANG BOOM ... "Whoa! That was AWESOME! Can we play?!" **From the debris three small figures appeared. Standing on Zapdos' head.  
**"GET OFF ME!" **The three small figures quickly hopped off his head. **"Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu, where's everyone else?"  
****"Well, the Magnemite's and Electabuzz's all went on the annual migration to Sinnoh to evolve." **The blue rabbit answered.**  
****"Yeah, they were riding the Electric current." **The brown bunny added.  
**"And now we're bored and lonely!" **The blue stripy squirrel finished. Ash took the opportunity to try and add to his team.  
"How, would you guys like to join us on our journey?" Zapdos gave Ash a questioning look, as the three Pokemon were pretty much just hatchlings.  
"You'd never be lonely, and you could become as strong as Mr Scaredy Mouse over there." Ash said pointing at Pikachu, who was breathing heavily from running away from Zapdos. The three small Pokemon looked at Zapdos, as if asking permission.  
**"Can we? Pleeeeeeeaseeeeee? With cherry on top?" **They repeated in unison.  
**"Well,"** Zapdos started. **"I'm going, and I trust Ash, soo fine."  
"Yay!" **Ash threw the Master balls at them.  
"How the hell did two Hoenn and a Sinnoh Pokemon get to a Kanto Power Plant anyway?" Ash asked Zapdos while picking up the Balls.  
**"They were all abandoned- for being weak. I saved them from Pokemon Poachers."**  
"What would Pokemon Poachers want from them?"  
**"Powering generators. Like the Pika Power system in the Viridian Pokemon Centers. Anyway, there are no more Pokemon here. Of course they'll all be back in a couple o' months, but for now, it's abandoned."  
_(Pokedex): These Three Pokemon All know:_**  
_**Quick Attack**_  
_**Spark**_  
_**Helping Hand**_  
"They need training. A lot of it. Huh? I have a message."  
**LT. SURGE: COME TO VERMILION, NEED A FAVOUR - 2 MINUTES AGO**

Ash turned to face Zapdos. "Lets go."

* * *

Vermilion City Gym

"Ash must have a fast Pokemon. I didn't think he would leave Vermilion City today." Lt. Surge said to his colleague.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHhHHHHHHHHH! Watch out!" Lt. Surge heard Ash's voice from outside. He opened the door and saw nothing. He turned back around to face his friend, and he was surprised. There was a Zapdos, Ash and a Pikachu.  
"Zapdos, at least you got through the sun roof. Return. So Lt. Surge, you wanted me?"  
"That's a Zapdos. You caught a Zapdos."  
"Yep. That was one of my three electric type Pokemon. I've caught three more since then." Ash said as if Zapdos was some sort of common pidgey.  
"Well, I need you to go to Unova and see my daughter, Elesa, and give her this package. She's expecting it three weeks from now. Of course I wouldn't do this without giving you something in return. Heres a C- Gear, it's like a mobile phone." He handed Ash an Electric Blue watch. "And, here's a box of Thunder Stones. There are some Electric type Pokemon there in Unova as well."

"Okay, with my over-sized yellow chicken I'll get it to her by tomorrow. See you by next week Lt." And with that he left.

The Lt turned to face his friend. "Should I have told to stay away and not pull any moves on my daughter?"  
"That's Ash Ketchum. He's so clueless that he probably thinks your daughters a rock with a face." His Friend answered.

* * *

In The Air, Somewhere Above Johto

"Flat 99, Zap Street, Nimbasa City." Ash said, checking the address. "Mush Zapdos, mush!"  
**"I'm a Pokemon, not a husky dog!"**  
"Whatever. Hey Pikachu, think Lt. Surge's daughters gonna be hot?"  
**"20 bucks says she's manly and gross."**  
"Your on. Bet she's hot."  
**"Doubt it."  
**"Hey Zapdos, where are we now?"  
**"I Believe that is Olivine City. Nice place. Anyway, we should be in Unova in about Two hours."  
"Woo! I hate flying! I'm a mouse, sitting on the bird of prey doesn't make me feel good!"**

Ash felt moisture hit his face, and he couldn't see for a few seconds. Then he realized that he flew straight threw a cloud. "Hey Zapdos, ever been to Unova?"**  
"Yep, only a few times though. To see my little cousin and the Lord of Electric type Pokemon."**  
"That's co- wait cousin? Lord?"  
**"Thunderus, my little cousin is part of the Genie and Therian trio. Zekrom, the Lord, is Reshiram's counter part and the greatest Electric type Pokemon. Actually, he ties in power with Reshiram as the third most powerful legendary. Hey let's have some fun!"**

Zapdos went into a drill peck, but instead of just the beak spinning, it was the whole bird. Ash and Pikachu held on for their lives. Literally.

* * *

**"Hey, I need a break." **Zapdos finally said, making Ash and Pikachu more relieved than ever.  
"Okay, land over there." Ash told Zapdos, pointing to a small farm.  
As they descended, Ash saw what the sign said. 'Flocessy Ranch'.  
"Hey those are Flaffy and hey, hey, that's a Zebstrika- let's try to catch 'em." Ash said to Pikachu. "Zapdos, return. Electivire, I choose you!"**  
"Oh yeah, first battle! Who we beating the shit out of?"  
**"Those two Pokemon. Now, umm, Hello?" Flaffy and Zebstrika turned to face Ash. "I challenge you to a battle with my Electivire. Do you accept?" The two Pokemon nodded to each other.

"Okay, Electivire, start with Flamethrower!" Flaffy got out of the way in time- but not Zebstrika. It got a very irritated look on it's face. Both Flaffy and Zebstrika started charging at Electivire.  
"Stop them with your tails, Electivire!" The thunderbolt pokemon stopped them, without giving an inch.  
"Finish with Earthquake!" Electivire stomped the ground as hard as it could. Neither of the wild pokemon stood a chance. "Good job Electivre. Master Ball, go!" He caught the two Pokemon, picked them up and put them on his belt.

"Return Electivire. We're gonna camp out tonight buddy. We'll get to the Lt.'s daughter tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Day- Flat 99, Zap Street, Nimbasa City

**"Wake Up Elesa! One more Day!" **Rotom's several attempts to wake up Elesa weren't working. Inside the flat, where Elesa had been living for the past few days, was Rotom in a Washing Machine form. His new favourite way to wake up Elesa was with a bang- uhh, more of a swoosh.  
**"Okay you asked for it. HYDRO PUMP HAHA!" **The front door of the washing machine opened, and with a swoosh a jet of water spouted out.  
"FINE! I'm up!" The soggy form that was Elesa said. "It's Saturday. I don't have to do anything today!" She protested.**  
"Breakfast is ready." **Elesa eyes shot up with happiness.** "Get changed first." **Rotom told her.  
"Fiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnee eeeeeeeeeeee."  
10 Minutes Later  
"How do you make Breakfast this good?"  
"Lets just say that the new TV cook, Cilan or something does _not _lie."  
**DING-DONG! **The Noise came from the bell on the door.

Outside The Door

"Nice Place, eh Pika? Maybe after I become Champion I'll get a flat here. You know, I heard their's an Electric type Gym here. Maybe I'll go after this.**  
"We should take Miranda's advice." **Pikachu agreed. Ash rung the bell, took down his hood and stood their expectantly.

Elesa's POV

I didn't really know what to expect when I opened the door, I guessed one of my fans or maybe a door to door salesman. I couldn't see much through the peep hole, so I just talked through the door. "Who is it?"  
"Ash Ketchum. I have a parcel from Lt. Surge." Came the muffled reply through the door. Upon hearing his statement, I opened the door. He was my Visual portrait of perfection. He was 5ft 9" or so, with ebony hair so dark that a darkrai couldn't replicate; Warm brown eyes- but still had a playful spark, but the thing that made fall in love was the playful smile he had on his face. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder while holding a brown package.  
"You must be Elesa. I'm gonna be in town for a few days before I go back to Kanto." He said, handing me the parcel. "Here's my number if you want to call me to give anything back to the Lt. or anybody else for that matter." He finished, handing me a small piece of paper.

Ash's POV

20 bucks depended on who opened the door. "Who is it?" Came a soft voice through the door.  
"Ash Ketchum." I said. "I have a parcel from Lt. Surge!" She opened the door and who did caught me off guard. She was 5ft 6" and had adorable cyan eyes. Her hair was thunderbolt blonde, she wore a yellow and black outfit, with Electivire headphone chords. There was a flying Microwave behind her, which I quickly realized was a Rotom. But the thing is, she was _beautiful. _'_I bet a lot of people tell her that.'_  
"You must be Elesa. I'm gonna be in town for a few days before I go back to Kanto." I handed over the package to her. "Here's my number if you want to call me to give anything back to the Lt. or anybody else for that matter." I gave her small piece of paper and on it was my number, thinking maybe I could see when I wasn't an errand boy.

No POV

"Oh Ok.. Thanks. I'll see you around..." Elesa said.  
"Good bye..." Ash ended walking away from the door as it closed. He twisted his head to face the yellow ball of fur on his shoulder. "20 bucks."**  
"I'm a Pikachu. Do you think I have money?"**

Inside the Flat

**"You Like him, don't you?" **Rotom said, now in fan form. **"You need to cool down."** Rotom said, fanning the blushing Elesa.  
"Do you think he's a trainer?"  
**"Last time I checked." **  
"Last time? Have you met him before?"**  
"Yep. In Sinnoh. He's actually going to the gym. I heard him."**  
"Then Let's go.

* * *

**Sucky chapter but whatev.**  
**See you next chapter**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Yeah, I'm back with a new update.**

* * *

"So this is the Nimbasa City gym, hmm Pikachu?" Ash was currently standing outside a large yellow building, with a huge Thunderbolt and blue Pokeball on the front.

**"This is gonna be easier then sneaking ketchup from at 9'o clock when you go beddy byes." **Ash turned his head to face the furry creature.  
"You do what?"

**"Dammit FUCKING TRANSLATOR!" **Ash gave a glare as Pikachu chuckled nervously. **"What?"  
**"Remind me to tell the triplets not learn grammar from 'Uncle Pika', 'K? Also, hold this light ball necklace, it'll power you up."  
"Ash! Stop!"  
"Yes jolly good sir, please hold in your tracks." (Because Rotom speaks like a human, I don't have to put it in **bold**.) Ash turned around to the pretty girl, Elesa, and a familiar Plasma Pokemon.  
"Elesa? What are ya' doing here?" Pausing a moment to breathe, Elesa answered back.  
"I'm the Nimbasa City Gym Leader of course. The dazzling, glamorous Elesa is here to stun you." She said, temporarily freezing in frame, where stars and lightning bolts were dancing around her.

**"... What the f-?" **Pikachu was cut short by Ash giving him a stare that told him to padlock his mouth.  
"Three on three? Three strongest." Ash asked, now ready for his official battle as electric premier trainer.  
"Let's go inside." Elesa gave a sly smirk.

* * *

Ash and Elesa were standing on opposite sides of the field.  
"I choose you Pikachu!" the small rodent ran across to the field and called out a battle cry.  
"Dazzle 'em! Rotom, Mow form!" the creature emitted a flashing light before hovering into the field as a lawnmower.  
"This is where our training with our Chicken friend comes in handy Pikachu! Fly!" Elesa gave a small giggle to the raven haired trainer, but when she looked back at the field, Pikachu wasn't in sight.  
"Huh? Rotom, look out!" The plasma pokemon looked up to see a small furball fly into his face, dealing a great amount of damage. "Damn it! That shouldn't be possible.. Rotom, Frost form and thief!" She saw the light ball Pikachu had around his neck, and she didn't want it helping the opposition.  
"I told you training was worth it Pi! Extreme speed into Rock Smash!" Pikachu seemingly disappeared and Rotom stopped, unable to find its target. That was until it felt a fist smash into its doors and flew backwards. But Rotom wasn't done yet; it got up, but slowly never the less.  
"Rotom, heat form! Flamethrower!" Elesa said, underestimating the small mouse once again.  
"Remeber Puka, Pika? Jump and use surf!"  
"_Alright, what in the actual f-Rotom!"_ Elesa screamed. The oven was clearly knocked out and the cute mouse Pokemon sat their, on a surf board smiling."Rotom, return!"  
"Pikachu, come back! Electivire, Go!" His shiny electivire came out, touching the blue tips of his tail together causing a static shock.  
"Zebstrike! Shock them! Thunderbolt!" Ash had a very cocky smirk on his face. Too cocky for Elesa's liking.  
"Activate Motordrive and Giga Impact!" Elesa couldn't believe she forgot the Thunderbolt Pokemons ability. She couldn't even open her mouth to shout 'Dodge'. She stood their hopeless; as Electivire took the Thunderbolt, powered up and slammed into Zebstrika.  
"Return Zebstrika, good work." She looked across the field to see Ash congratulating his own. "My queen of electricity, dazzler of the night, Tynamo; Lets go!"  
Ash gave her a look. She had called out a fish. "Okay then." Ash said after analyzing it. "Queen of Thunder; Comer of Storms... Lets go Zapdos! Start with Rain Dance!"  
**"I'm a guy dumbass!"**

What happened to the lemon head next was unbelievable.  
She saw a Queen of Pokemon, a legendary titan- with beautiful maize colored feathers.  
But of course, someone HAD to ruin the moment. The door creaked open and Ash recalled the huge yellow chicken before the person entered.  
"Elesa! Oh, I see you already beat the trainer." The man who opened the door was a jerk, Ash deduced straight away.  
"Derek, what do you want? And I lost anyway. I was just showing him Tynamo."  
"Well in Chargestone Cave, A rock fell and trapped Eelektross. Kling Klang has been going crazy trying to free it, and Galvantula is fighting with a youngster who decided to challenge its authority. But since you have no Pokemon, I guess  
we're doomed."

Ash got a cocky look on his face. "Nope. I got this."

* * *

**Chargestone Cave**

In front of Ash was a huge boulder. It was easily 4 times larger than him. There was a group of people with him. Elesa, Derek, and a few other residents.  
From behind the door, what everybody else heard as "ELEKTROSS" Ash heard:

**"Romeo, Oh Romeo, Come break me out of this prison, Romeo."**

Alright, Ash had enough. But before he called out his Pokemon, he felt something wrong.  
I choose you? He had been using the same phrase for over 6 years, and suddenly it didn't feel right. He needed something more mature. Something more bad ass.

"Battle positions." Slightly better, but no there yet.  
"Lend me your aura!" Sigh, cliche. He couldn't dishonour Sir Aaron like that.  
"Thunder and Lighting, Prepare for battle!" Still no.  
What about...

"Electivire, Charge, Electrify and Stand By." It'll have to go. While Pikachu gave him a questioning look, Electivire didn't seem to mind. "Ice Punch, follow with Fire Punch and finish with Focus Blast to destroy that boulder!" Even after those attacks, the boulder looked like it was even scratched.  
"Fail!" Derek shouted from the back.

But Ash knew better. "Electivire, Give it a direct thundershock from your tail." Electivire let its Long black wires tap the boulder before sending a weak Thundershock through. The block crumbled. Elektross though, did not realise that the boulder had crumbled.  
**"Oh, woe is me! I'll never escape this rock prison! I will lie down and maybe, just maybe, in the big PokeCenter in the sky, Arceus will have pity on thine; and i will be reborn again as a Tiny Tynamo!"**  
"Drama Queen."**  
"I'm a guy dumbass!" **  
Twice today, Ash sighed. "Well I can understand you bla bla bla same old shit...Oh, and you're free by the way."  
**"Praise Lord Arceus! Oh Lawd, thank you for letting me escape my rocky prison~"**  
"I don't even get a thank you?" He asked to Pikachu. After returning Electivire, he spoke with the 10ft tall monster of an electric type.  
**"Oh, good sire, I thank thy for freeing me. In my debt to you, I shall join you as your partner on your quest for triumph."** Elektross stated proudly.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Ash dully stated as he tapped the Pokemon with his Masterball. "Fucking hell, Pikachu, I think I just landed a Drama King."**  
"Damn right. Yo, watch out, theres a Kling Klang headed for your face in like 10 seconds."**  
"Huh, What?!" Just as Ash spun around a Kling Klang hit him in the forehead. "Wah, ouch! Dick! What the hell was that for?!" As he looked up, the three spinning gears had an angry face.**  
"Feind, Scoundrel! How dare you capture the leader?!"**  
"I freed him, and he came willingly. You wanna come too?" The Steel type pokemon was not tto happy, but he accepted it and got inside the ball. To the side of him, he heard a very defeated 'ouch!' and a 'bang'. He saw a very hairy, yellow and blue tarantula beating the shit out of a youth as it seemed. **  
"My own son!" **The elder shouted. **"Turned against me! Leave this place, and never come back!"**

The injured bug-type headed for the exit. There was no chance he'd survive the night. Ash took pity on the small creature and put it in the ball. The elder was furious. Someone had just directly disobeyed him. As he charged at Ash, meaning to teach the 16-year-old a lesson, Ash tapped it the head with a ball as well. He'd have to fix the relationship between the two, because they really were very competent battlers when they were working together. All he wanted was a nice bed back at Nimbasa City PokeCenter.

* * *

**All right, end. I had no motivation writing this chapter. Thats the reason for sloooooow updates. I'm sorry if it is boring, fucked up or anything worse. Also Kling Klang should be an electric type. So in this fic he is. Hope you like Ash's new battle cry. I was just tryna think of a good one and I couldn't.**

**'Till next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back. **

* * *

What am I gonna do? Thought Ash, he realised that his Pokemon were at Professor Oaks as they transferred. He had woken up fairly early, at 5:24 AM to be exact because he wanted to spend his day training. But he couldn't train without Pokemon. He decided to call Professor Oak to see if he could arrange something for him. He sat down at the red stool in front of the computer screen, which was extremely slim and modern compared to the ones in Kanto. As he called the number, he realised that one of his friends might answer. After all, it had only been a few weeks since he left, and his house was a lot smaller than the Oak Corral. He also wondered about time difference. He looked at the large clocks in the center, and the one that showed Kanto time said it would be about 1 AM.  
_Bring...Bring...Bring...Bring... Hello? Gary Oak Speaking. Also, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING AT THIS TIME?!  
_"Gary-Fairy, didn't think the up and coming Professor Oak would use that kind of language."_  
Ash? Where have you been the past week? _  
"Around. Kanto, Johto. I'm currently in Unova."  
_Well, Max, Brock, Misty, Dawn and May told me what happened. I'm taking you want me to keep your location a secret?_  
"Yes please. But I actually came for a different reason. I was wondering if I could carry more than six Pokemon at a time. Also have you ever met a kid named Green? It's creepy how similar you guys look."  
_Never heard of him. But I can remove the six Pokemon limit. Let me just change your status as a trainer...Done! You are no longer: Ash Ketchum; Pokemon Master Goal, but now, Ash Ketchum; Elite 4 Challenge Goal._  
"Thanks Gary." Ash said, as his recently captured Pokemon were transferred over. "I'll keep you updated. But by no means tell my travelling buddies. Are they still there?"_  
Well, Dawn left with her Abra to Johto, May and Max are staying for a few more days, and Brock occasionally visits from Pewter City. Misty went back to Cerulean but she calls often._  
"Thanks Gare-Bare. I'll talk to you later."_  
Smell ya later, Ashy-boy. _He replied with a cocky smirk. _Nice outfit by the way._ He finished with the compliment as Ash hung up.

* * *

"Now to find a place thats good for training, Pika."  
**"What about that Chargestone Cave place we went yesterday?"**  
"Too crowded, and we don't want you blowing a hole in the middle of the cave. I say we fly over the forest till we find a nice clearing."  
**"That's a good idea, but how are you going to let Zapdos out in the middle of a crowded city without being seen or letting the Taco Bell run chicken destroy a couple of buildings?"**  
"I guess we'll have to walk to the outskirts then."**  
"I don't like walking."**  
"You don't walk you lazy ass mouse, you ride on my shoulder."**  
"Whatever."**  
"Asshole."**  
"Ashhole."** Ash gave the mouse saying, _  
The fuck, bro?_

On the edge of the city, there was a large forest, which, in fairness, was magnificent. Compared to electric, never sleep city neighbouring it, it was surprising that a woodland could grow and survive. But still, with the city still buzzing behind him, he needed to delve deeper into the green. As he walked around half a mile into the green, Pikachu ears perked up. **  
"Oi, Ashhole theres a Pokemon in need. No less, it's an Emolga, a good addition to your team."  
**"I am seriously considering selling you to the Viridian City Pokemon Center for Pika Power right now. But a Pokemon needs help, so let's go. Which way?" Pikachu pointed to around North-West, So Ash took off in the direction.

**"Okay, I know I hate people and life and this pain is enjoyable but I'd rather get out of this tree." **Ash sighed. He looked up to see the Pikachu of Gen 5, an Emolga, stuck in a branch of a tree. It's wing was trapped in one of the trees branches. This one was female by the looks of it. Also Emo. Great, an Emo Emolga.  
"I can help. But I want you to join my team and help me become Champion. And maybe, I can break you out of this Emo stage. Also, I can understand you with this translator I have." Ash said, poking the mic.**  
"Catch me. Go on. But I'm not much of a battler."**  
"Not yet." The Emolga shrugged and scowled, but Ash could have sworn he saw the small glider smile as it was sucked in to the masterball.**  
"Another Pokemon with a colourful personality. well, not so colourful for this one. Way to go Ashhole." **Pikachu stated.  
"At least I don't look like a Blown up Stunfisk doll." Ash retorted.  
**"Well at least I didn't get friendzoned by three different girls after traveling with them for almost two years straight."** Ouch, burn. **"Would you like me to apply cold water to your burned area, Ashhole?"**  
"Too far, man. Way too far. Like, Usain Bolt over the line far."  
**"Well, I still have that thing that Usain Bolt does."**  
"What, a need for speed? A body motor? The ability to cross the line in ten seconds?"  
**"No, a big black dick."**  
"..."

* * *

**"Hey Ashhole, there's a spot we could land. There's a cave by there to if it starts raining or something." **Ash and Pikachu had been riding Zapdos for more than an hour, looking for a place to train.  
"That's actually a good idea, Pikachu. Maybe you won't end up running round with a light bulb on your head after all." **  
"Hey, and I can visit Thunderus too!" **Zapdos suddenly joined the conversation.  
"Your lil' cousin, right? And why here?"  
**"Well, the output of electricity from Nimbasa City leaves electric types feeling pretty good. The food here is pretty good too."**  
"Do you think Thunderus would want to join an ace trainer like me?" Ash cockily smirked.  
**"Depends what mood you catch him in. If you find him in his Therian form, he'll be up for a battle of strength. If he's in his Genie form, you'll need to outwit him. Or, if he's being an asshole, you'll have to do both."  
**"Let's go talk to him then, I'll beat the shit out of him both ways."**  
"Oh really now? You don't look like much of a challenge." **Ash looked up and saw a wise looking pokemon sitting on a cloud, with a weird ass moustache. **"Hello Zapdos. But as I am known as the genie pokemon, I must ask you a question. It determines what I think of you. To outwit me, you must summon 10 completely different items from me, but you only have 3 wishes. You must summon a Pokeball, a Everstone, A Rare Candy, A Red Shard, A Pecha Berry, A Pair of black glasses, A Dragon Fang, A Grip Claw, A Fluffy Tail, and a Sacred Ash."**  
"I wish for everything that you just said."**  
"You can't do that!" **Thnderus protested.  
"I wish I could wish that I could get everything on your list."  
**"He totally just outsmarted you lil' cousin." **Zapdos added.  
**"What are you gonna do with the last wish, Ash?" **Pikachu wondered. **  
**"That's easy. In Gary Oak's bedroom, I want Gary-Fairy written all over the walls and the room painted pink like a little girls room. Remember that you can use pictures as well. And on the wall of his door I want it to say 'I redecorated your room, hope you don't mind, Ash'"**  
"That's evil."** The three pokemon said at once.**  
"I'm going to have to pull out all the stops in this battle. I get to pick your Pokemon Ash." **Thunderus told him, as he transferred into Therian Form. **"Pikachu, I challenge you."**

* * *

**End. Sorry it's so short, I had no motivation to write. So please review thanks.**

**See you next chapter,**

**TheBlueFlygon**


End file.
